Patrice
Patrice is a NPC found in Grillard Village.He can do alchemy by unlocking certain quest. Alchemy Unlock condition: *Complete the quest 'Fairylord Tears' from Lorenzo. Alchemy recipes ''Fancy wine recipes : To make Grillate wine (used in 'Fairylord Tears' quest) *Spirit crystal 5 + Poison ruby 5 + 200Z * Fairylord tears (40%), Dirty drop (60%) '''Antisleep recipes : To make accessories' *Wakepebble 1 + Spicy herb 4 + Purple crystal 3 +3710Z *Wakeflint (80%), White crystal S (15%) Antipoison recipes : To make accessories *Antipebble 1 + Antidote pill 5 + Purple crystal S 4 + 3640Z *Antiflint (80%), White crystal S (15%) Antiblind recipes : To make accessories *Yogapebble 1 + Massage needle 3 + Purple crystal S 2 + 3670Z *Yogaflint (80%), White crystal S (15%) Anticurse recipes : To make accessories *Purepebble 1 + Exorcism bell 8 + Purple crystal S 5 + 3690Z *Pureflint (80%), White crystal S (15%) Anticonf. recipes : To make accessorie *Clearpebble 1 + Sweet honey 3 + Purple crystal S 5 + 3720Z *Clearflint (80%), White crystal S (15%) Antiblind recipes : To make accessories *Shinepebble 1 + Unknown flame 3 + Purple crystal S 3 + 3660Z *Shineflint (80%), White crystal S (15%) Antistone recipes : To make accessories *Seerpebble 1 + Moonclear sap 2 + Purple crystal S + 3700Z *Seerflint (80%), White crystal S (15%) Antifire recipes : To make accessories *Firebane Ring 1 + Gold Piece 3 + 2460Z *Firebane Brace (70%), Onyx Ore (20%) Antiwater recipes : To make accessories *Waterbane Ring 1 + Silver Piece 6 + 2480Z *Waterbane Brace (70%), Onyx Ore (20%) Antistorm recipes : To make accessories *Stormbane Ring 1 + Silver Piece 7 + 2510Z *Stormbane Brace (70%), Onyx Ore (20%) Antiearth recipes : To make accessories *Earthbane Ring 1 + Silver Piece 5 + 2450Z *Earthbane Brace (70%), Onyx Ore (20%) Antithunder recipes : To make accessories *Elecbane Ring 1 + Gold Piece 2 + 2470Z *Elecbane Brace (70%), Onyx Ore (20%) Antilight recipes : To make accessories *Lightbane Ring 1 + Silver Piece 8 + 2520Z *Lightbane Brace (70%), Onyx Ore (20%) Antidark recipes : To make accessories *Darkbane Ring 1 + Gold Piece 5 + 2490Z *Darkbane Brace (70%), Onyx Ore (20%) Life Core Rec. : To make HP-up cores *Dry dirt 15 + Solid Corus 10 + 580Z *HP Up L2 (1-2) (85%), HP Up L3 (1) (5%) Mental Core REc. : To make MP-up cores *Dry dirt 12 + Pretty Corus 8 + 640Z *MP Up L2 (1-2) (85%), MP Up L3 (1) (5%) ATK Core Rec Lv1 : To make ATK-up cores *Shop Item 3 + Shop Avatar Weapon 1 + 350Z *Power Up L1 (5-10) (60%), Power Up L2 (3-10) (30%), Power Up L3 (1-10) (10%) MATK Core Rec Lv1 : To make MATK-up cores *Shop Item 3 + Shop Avatar Weapon 1 + 350Z *Magic Up L1 (5-10) (60%), Magic Up L2 (3-10) (30%), Magic Up L3 (1-10) (10%) DEF Core Rec Lv1 : To make DEF-up cores *Shop Item 3 + Shop Avatar Shield 1 + 200Z *Defense Up L1 (5-10) (60%), Defense Up L2 (3-10) (30%), Defense Up L3 (1-10) (10%) MDEF Core Rec Lv1 : To make MDEF-up cores *Shop Item 3 + Shop Avatar Shield 1 + 200Z *Magic Def Up L1 (5-10) (60%), Magic Def Up L2 (3-10) (30%), Magic Def Up L3 (1-10) (10%) HIT Core Rec Lv1 : To make HIT-up cores *Shop Item 3 + Shop Avatar Head 1 + 200Z *Accuracy Up L1 (5-10) (60%), Accuracy Up L2 (3-10) (30%), Accuracy Up L3 (1-10) (10%) AVO Core Rec Lv1 : To make AVO-up cores *Shop Item 3 + Shop Avatar Head + 200Z *Evasion Up L1 (5-10) (60%), Evasion Up L2 (3-10) (30%), Evasion Up L3 (1-10) (10%) Category:Alchemy Category:NPC